1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used for wiring in a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly, to the structure of a female connector housing with a packing holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-11387. In this type of connector a waterproof packing is accommodated in a female connector housing, and a packing holder is inserted into the female connector housing to support the waterproof packing, and then a male connector housing is fitted in the packing holder so that the male and female connector housings are mated. In such a waterproof connector, the male connector housing is provided with a lock projection, whereas the female connector housing is provided with a lock arm which engages with the lock projection so as to fix the male and female connector housings when they are mated. The packing holder has an opening for inserting the male connector and an open portion for passing the lock projection of the male connector housing. The periphery of the opening of the packing holder is partially cut away by the open portion, and two ends are defined. In such a structure, the ends of peripheral edge of the packing holder tend to change the shape, for example, the peripheral edge bends inward when it is molded or due to changes with time. When the male connector housing is fitted in the packing holder, an insertion end of the male connector housing touches the peripheral edge of the packing holder, thus making it impossible for the male connector housing to be fitted in the packing holder.
The present invention solves the above problem, and the object thereof is to provide a waterproof connector which prevents a male connector housing from touching a packing holder when the male connector is fitted in the packing holder so that no poor fitting occurs.